Love of Legends
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: I've loved him for a long time...but I've never known if he feels the same way for me...until tonight. LugiaXArticuno fanfic.


I must really have way more extra free time than I thought! =P

Anyhoo, here's just a little LugiaXArticuno fanfic for ya! Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

We have known each other for a long time. We've been friends since we first met. True, we have had our ups and downs, but doesn't everyone have ups and downs in their friendships?

Whenever we fight, we always apologize and laugh about it later.

We are very different, yet we are alike in many ways. I mean, other than the fact that we are both legendary Pokemon.

…Everyone says I'm crazy because of how I feel for him…

They mock me and ask, "How could you possibly be in love with him?"

So alone I sit on this cliff, staring out at the ocean reflecting the light of the moon and the stars above. His name echoes in my head.

_Lugia._

_Lugia._

I don't know why I feel the way I feel about him. "We're supposed to be rivals," I say to myself.

"…Aren't we?"

I sigh a little as I let a single tear roll down my face and off my beak. _They're all right. _I always think. _How could an Articuno love a Lugia?_

_It just doesn't make sense…_

But I really think it does make perfect sense. He makes me laugh. He cheers me up when I'm feeling down. And he's always there for me, even when no one else is.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see who it is and my heart skips a beat.

_Oh no. _I think to myself. _It's him…Lugia…_

"What are you doing here?" he asks concerned. "It's a cold night out tonight." He wraps a wing around me, nearly paralyzing me, saying, "You could catch a cold."

I look up at him and stare into his deep blue eyes as he stares into my ruby red eyes. "Um…" is all I manage to say. I'm at a loss for words. "I just…needed to think about some…stuff…"

"Well, couldn't you think about it somewhere a bit warmer?" he says. He always says these things to me, especially when I'm just sitting here like this when it's cold out. I know he's only concerned for my safety. I know I'm his friend.

…I just wish I was more than that to him…

I always tell myself, "This is the day, Arti. This is the day when you're going to tell Lugia how you _really_ feel for him," but that day has never come.

Until now.

"Come on," he says softly, taking my wing in his. "Let's get you somewhere a little warmer."

"Wait, Lugia!" I say, stopping him in his tracks. "What? What is it?" he asks.

"Um…Lugia…" I begin nervously. "There's…uh…something I have to tell you." He turns around and looks at me curiously. "Okay, what's up?"

"I…uh…" I start as he walks closer to me. "Dear Arceus, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do…but it's something that has to be done! Lugia, I…we've been friends for a long time now." He nods at me and smiles…oh, that wonderful smile. "But…Lugia…to me, you're more than that…and I know you'll probably think I'm crazy when you hear what I'm trying to say to you."

"Why would I ever think you're crazy, Arti?"

"Because, Lugia…I…I love you."

For a moment, he just looks at me a little confused, and I turn my head. "Arti…is that true?" he asks. I nod slightly as another tear rolls off my beak.

Finally, I turn to walk away, thinking he's probably struggling not to have a mad laughing fit. I spread my wings and prepare to fly away, but then, Lugia stops me and grabs my wing again. I turn around to find him smiling at me…and staring at me lovingly.

Then, he begins nuzzling me gently. Now I'm even more confused than I've ever been in my life. "Uh…Lugia…" I begin to say. "What are you doing?"

"You said you loved me," he says as he continues to nuzzle me. I nod, still confused. I look up at him again. And in his eyes…I see…love.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks. "I love you too."

At first I just continue to stare into his eyes, then I smile at him, overjoyed and almost unable to believe what I'm hearing from him. At first I think I'm just dreaming again. Then as he embraces me in his wings, I realize that this is no dream…this is real.

Now I know we will always be together…

…Now nothing can separate us…

I'll never have to hide anything from him again.

We belong together.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Now that one was fun to write! And personally, I think that one turned out better than my last Pokemon fanfic.

But seriously, tell me what you think! Please review!


End file.
